


Balance

by Ceallaigh



Series: Love Bites [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happily Ever After, RFFA Drabbles, RFFA Writers, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Fanfiction Anthology, Tumblr: reylofanfictionanthology, peace and purpose, rffa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceallaigh/pseuds/Ceallaigh
Summary: Friendship, sweet-resting placeOf the soul, theGloaming wherein our heartsFind peace—Alphonse de Lamartine





	Balance

Sunset had come to the Jundland Wastes. Ben Solo pulled back the headscarf that protected his face from the sun and sand. He let out a contented sigh as he took in the beauty of Tatooine’s twin suns descending toward the horizon.

He loved these moments best—the day’s work was done, the internal struggle between darkness and light but a distant memory. All that remained was the healing silence in a balance thirty years in the making.

He smiled as Rey emerged from their dwelling and joined him to find that peace and purpose found in the desert gloaming.


End file.
